Sagwa meets the Annoying Orange
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: ONESHOT! It's something funny, I just thought up at the top of my head. Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters used in this story! They belong to Amy Tan and Daneboe


Sagwa entered the kitchen where the Cook was cooking. But something startled him when he opened his bag and what he saw, caused him to run out of the kitchen. Sagwa looked up for a few seconds, debating to herself whether or not she wanted to know what scared the Cook. Her curiosity got the better of her as she finally decided to jump up on the counter where the bag was.

She used her paw to open the bag and to her horror an orange with a face was there.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" said Sagwa. "Wh-wh-whaaaa?" Sagwa was horrified.

"Hey, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" said the orange.

"Alright you! What are you doing here?" said Sagwa.

"I dunno, I just got sacked into it! Ha ha h ha ha ha!" said the orange.

"Shut up!" said Sagwa. "You are so annoying!"

"Aaaaw come on! You look like you're FELINE! Get it? Feline? Fine? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said the Orange.

Sagwa's patience wasn't lasting much longer. She put the bag over the orange to try to shut him up. Just then, Dongwa walked into the kitchen to see what Sagwa was yelling about.

"What are you screaming about, Sagwa? Did you see a spider?" teased Dongwa.

"Worse! I saw a talking fruit!" said Sagwa.

"What?" said Dongwa in disbelief. "Let me see!"

Sagwa lifted the bag off to reveal the orange, but there was no face.

"What face?" said Dongwa.

"I am not kidding, Dongwa!" said Sagwa. "He really had a face!"

"Yeah, and there is also a ghost living under my pillow!" said Dongwa sarcastically.

Sagwa wasn't even sure anymore. She thought maybe she was going crazy.

"But..." said Sagwa as she decided to drop it. "Nevermind!"

"If you need me I'll be outside doing Tai Chi" said Dongwa.

As Dongwa left the kitchen, Sagwa then turned her head at the orange and to her horror his face returned!

"Hey! Hey! Kitty!" said the orange. "I thought he'd never leave!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" said Sagwa.

"Doing what?" said the orange.

"Making me look crazy?" said Sagwa.

"Aaaaaaaw cumon Kitty!" said the Orange.

"My name's Sagwa!" said Sagwa, interrupting the orange.

"Aw cumon, Hogwash!" said the orange.

"It's SAGWA!" said Sagwa.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your tail in a knot!" said the annoying orange.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone!" said a voice from the bag.

"What? Who's there?" said Sagwa.

"Get me out of the bag and you'll find out!" said the voice.

Sagwa reached int the bag and pulled a pear out who also had a face and talked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Sagwa in double horror.

"Don't scream!" said Pear. "It wont make this any easier. My friend, Orange here is always annoying somebody! Don't take it to heart, it's just who he is!"

"DONGWAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Sagwa.

Moments later Dongwa made his way back into the kitchen.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" yelled Dongwa. "You better have a good excuse this time."

"Come up here!" said Sagwa.

Dongwa walked up to the counter and started to climb up. "If it's about those fruits again, I am going to..." said Dongwa. He paused when he saw the orange and the pear with eyes and mouths.

"Wha-wha-what the shrimp?" said Dongwa.

"Shrimp? I thought we were having Pork!" said the orange.

"Believe me now?" said Sagwa.

"Uh huh" said Dongwa with his jaw dropped.

"Please dont you scream too!" said Pear.

"Uuuuuuh okay!" said Dongwa still amazed.

"Hey! Hey Hey Sagwa and Dongwa, Sagwa and Dongwa!" said the orange.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" they yelled.

"Bat!" said the orange as Fufu flew into the kitchen and bumping into both Sagwa and Dongwa knocking them both off of the counter.

"OW! Looked like they stuck that landing! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Orange.

"I hope the guy with the knife dont come back!" said Pear.

Sagwa and Dongwa both ran out of the kitchen, horrified by what they just witnessed.

"Hey! Hey Flappy! Hey Flappy!" said Orange to Fufu!

"Oh no!" said Fufu. "I knew this day would come! Food is talking!"


End file.
